Life and Death
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Clara is the Goddess of Life and Death she alone controls them. The Doctor already lost memories of her. But now everyone else and has de-aged to the age of 7. Clara brings the help he needs. But will the Doctor remember? Will the Doctor remember Clara?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note 1: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker.**

* * *

 **Author's Note 2: If I don't update before Christmas. Merry Christmas too all of you:)**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Clara is the Goddess of Life and Death she alone controls them. The Doctor already lost memories of her. But now everyone else and has de-aged to the age of 7. Clara brings the help he needs. But will the Doctor remember? Will the Doctor remember Clara?

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

Clara hadn't been telling the truth to the Doctor for years now. She was actually Claroma Goddess of Life, Death and Destinies and some also say immortality Clara had wiped the Doctor's memory of her the Time Lords were right in a way. She knew the Doctor would never accept her death so she took his memories. She was mad with the Time Lords for making him spend 4.5 Billion Years in a torture chamber. They would pay dearly for that.

Clara looked at the TARDIS the Ashildr and herself had taken. She knew what she had to do and what was happening to the 12th Doctor at this moment. She still had time to explain herself.

"Ashildr we need to pick up someone", Clara says calmly

"Clara…", Ashildr starts

"I will tell you everything one day child. Now we must save the Doctor", Clara says setting the coordinates

Ashildr looked at Clara she always knew something was different she met people like Clara. Felt their power. Some had been Demigods. But Clara was different more powerful.

Ashildr looks at Clara and says, "You're a Goddess"

Clara smiles, "What gave it away?"

"I always knew there was something different about you. I met several demigods but you seem more powerful", Ashildr says

"Have you told anyone else?" Clara asks

"No. So what Goddess are you?" Ashildr asks

"I am the Goddess of Life and Death, Destinies and Immortality", Clara says

"Isn't that Hades job?" Ashildr asks

"I am beyond Hades or any Olympian gods reach. I am also above Asgardian reach. My name is actually Claroma. And I will go back to that when I face my raven", Clara says

"Your Raven?" Ashildr looks shocked

Clara smiles, "I am the Goddess of Death. My mortal body needs to die. I hate fixing fixed points and avoid it as much as possible. But I do _meddle_ a little now and then and the Doctor is my champion that he doesn't know"

"So you will die and live?" Ashildr asks

"Yes Ashildr. My mortal body will die and my immortal body will take its place. I will go back to my realm. I am a millenniums wealth of work to do and fixed points to change for my champion", Clara says

"Stop calling me Ashildr", Ashildr says

"I will do no such thing. That is the name I gave you", Clara says firmly

"What do you mean?" Ashildr asks

"I am your mother. Before you became immortal you were a Demigod. The Doctor gave you Immortality with the chip. I modified it with my powers. So when you choose you can remember everything in your life. If you consent I will make you my Immortal Daughter. Truly Immortal. You will be the Goddess of Protection and Shelter. So what do you say my daughter?" Clara asks

"What does Goddess of Protection and Shelter mean?" Ashildr asks

"Exactly what it says. You will protect all races like you have been doing and give them shelter. This is the reason I named you Ashildr it means protect or shelter. Your destiny has been coming to this point. So what do you want?" Clara asks

"I can never love. I will lose them. I can't take being immortal anymore", Ashildr says quietly

"Your destiny if you choose it being a Goddess will lead you to your Immortal Partner. One day I will name him God of Protection and Shelter", Clara says

"What is his name?" Ashildr asks

"Jack Harkness. He is already immortal. He can't die. He can also not grow old and die. I made my daughter the perfect soulmate", Clara says

Ashildr thinks about it. Was Clara telling her the truth?

"I would like proof of your claim", Ashildr says

"Very well. Out we go", Clara says going to the doors of the TARDIS, "Open it"

Ashildr does and it was amazing floating mountains some that looked to be made of diamonds and other gems. There were waterfalls and grassland will all sorts of animals. Ashildr also saw some people.

"The village is not far. My manor is on the highest star", Clara says

"What is this place called?" Ashildr asks

"Roma Satin. I named it", Clara says

"Are there other gods and goddesses?" Ashildr asks

"I haven't found suitable candidates yet. Expect 6", Clara says nodding at the woman coming towards them

"Hey Claroma", the woman says

"Dorothy", Clara says

"Ace", Ace corrected, "This is your daughter?"

"Yes this is Ashildr. If she chooses she will be this worlds Protector and Shelter", Clara says

"What Goddess are you?" Ashildr asks Ace

"I am the Goddess of Knowledge, Recklessness and Impulse", Ace says

"Ace was a companion of the seventh Doctor", Clara says

"Your daughter Claroma?" another woman and man says

"Yes. Ashildr this is Leela and her husband Andred. I had to fix up some fixed points to bring them here", Clara says

"God and Goddess right? Friends of the Doctor?" Ashildr asks

"Yes I was a friend of the Doctor. The 4th actually. I am the Goddess of Combat and Skills", Leela says

"I am Leela's husband. I am the God of Combat and Skills", Andred says

"I am Grace Holloway. I am the Goddess of Healing and Medicine", Grace says, "I was the companion of the 8th Doctor"

"I am Arkytior or Susan Foreman. I am the Goddess of Seasons and the Moons on this realm", Susan says, "I am the Doctor's granddaughter"

"I am her husband David Campbell and I am the God of Seasons and the moons on this realm", David says

"So whoever you marry also becomes a god or goddess?" Ashildr asks

"Yes they become your counterpart", Clara says

"So Clara is telling the truth about all of this?" Ashildr asks

"Yes", Ace says

"I guess I will take the position. As long as all my children will be immortal", Ashildr says

"Agreed. But only 5 children will be immortal", Clara says calmly

"8", Ashildr says

"6 final offer", Clara says calmly

"Deal", Ashildr says

Suddenly they appeared in the throne room. Clara was dressed elegantly gold, silver and black she wore. Ace, Leela, Andred, Grace, Susan, and David had taken seats on their thrones.

"Ashildr my daughter please step forward to claim your birth right", Clara says

Ashildr steps forward noticing the animals next to each God and Goddess. Ace had a Crow on her throne. Leela and Andred had a Hawk each, Grace had a Bear, Susan and David had a Swan and Clara had a Phoenix on her shoulder as well as a Crow and a wolf next to her.

"Ashildr do you accept the role of Goddess of Protection and Shelter of this realm and of the Doctor's Universe?" Clara asks

"Yes", Ashildr says

"Do you promise and swear to use your powers for such of Protection and Shelter?" Clara asks

"I swear", Ashildr says

"Do you also swear to listen to me as the Goddess of Life and Death?" Clara asks

"I swear", Ashildr says

"Then smote it be", Clara says clapping her hands

The Phoenix and the Wolf jump at Ashildr and a spirit Elephant comes at her and goes through her into her.

"You have been granted true immortality and your memories will be restored. You have been blessed with the Phoenix, Wolf and Elephant spirits. You will do brilliantly as a Goddess. Now your own spirit animal will join you", Clara says

A white dog appears and stands loyal to Ashildr.

"Treat your spirit animal well my daughter", Clara says

Ashildr remembered her life all her life. This was the first time she could remember everything she had done without reading it in her journals. It was overwhelming.

"Now Ashildr I wish I had time to tell you more but now we must get to your TARDIS. The Doctor is in a spot of trouble and we must take him to his friends. What I mean is YOU must take him to his friends while I bring them to one place", Clara says

"What did the Doctor do?" Ashildr asks

"He is de-aging"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

 **Happy Holidays**


End file.
